


Cats Don't Have Wings

by existent_trashcan



Series: the dumpster [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random - Freeform, Texting, bc im lazy and those are fun, eliza reunion thing, idk what this is, mullette, ooh whats with eliza, so much gay, text fic, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existent_trashcan/pseuds/existent_trashcan
Summary: laf: mon ami,,,, cats dont have wingsj.lau: oha.ham: are you okayj.lau: no





	Cats Don't Have Wings

_Welcome To The Dumpster_

**laf** : I'm so b o re d

 **laf** : nothing interesting happens here

 **hERC** : what shall we do

 **laf** : wE SHOULD WATCH HERCULES!!

 **hERC** : N O

 **hERC** : NO MORE HERCULES

 **laf** : OH COME ON 

**laf** : ITS OKAY YOURE IN LOOOVE

 **hERC** : I hate you

 **laf** : I love you too <3

 **hERC** : since i dont wanna watch an inaccurate disney movie we should cause drama

 **laf** : how

 **hERC** : I know!!

 **hERC** : fAMILY REUNIONNN

 **hERC** added **eLiiiizA** to the group 

**eLiiiizA** : why am I here

 **hERC** : ~welcome to our group~

 **laf** : in this group, we have Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alexander

 **eLiiiizA** : Alexander's here??

 **eLiiiizA** : I haven't spoken to him since... well, you know

 **eLiiiizA** : has he changed??

 **laf** : dEFINITELY

 **eLiiiizA** : what's he like now?

 **hERC** : not as much of a mess

 **laf** : but still kind of a mess

 **a.ham** : i tKAE OFNSE TO THAT STATEMENT!!

 **laf** : "OFNSE"

 **a.ham** : shut up you French fry

 **laf** : ....

 **laf** : w o w 

**eLiiiizA** : hello alexander 

**eLiiiizA** : it's been a while

 **a.ham** : oH ELIZAS HERE 

**a.ham** : WELL HELLO THERE ELZIIA

 **laf** : "elziia"

 **j.lau** : you're sweating lvoe 

**hERC** : "lvoe'

 **eLiiiizA** : hi alex 

**eLiiiizA** : you've changed a lot I see

 **a.ham** : is that a good thing?? plz tell me that's a good thing

 **eLiiiizA** : yes, it is

 **eLiiiizA** : you were very...

 **eLiiiizA** : old-man ish

 **a.ham** : im v offended

 **j.lau** : it's true darling

 **eliiiizA** : "darling?" are you dating?

 **a.ham** : really?? how??

 **j.lau** : screenshot.jpg

 **j.lau** : alex.... are you okay??

 **laf** : why do you need to ask if he's okay?? Did something happen??

 **hERC** : ??

 **a.ham** : im wHE E ZING

 **j.lau** : I can see that

 **eliiiizA** : oh you're in the same room

 **a.ham** : DJXJKDJX YOU WERE RIGHT I WAS AN. OLD MAN

 **a.ham** : you're like "hey Alex" and I'm like "Hello John, I'm glad we can make acquaintance" and whatever tf I said

 **j.lau** : yep

 **hERC** : pdofjftcdhjc

 **laf** : what are you doing mon amour

 **hERC** : Idk I wanted to show I was still here

 **laf** : ...ok?

 **eLiiiizA** : the Alex I knew two years ago would never admit to being an old man

 **eLiiiizA** : I hope you're enjoying life, alex

 **eLiiiizA** has left the conversation

 **laf** : ooooh

 **a.ham** : I can't tell if that was sarcasm or genuine or what

 **j.lau** : girls are confusing

 **laf** : it's much easier dating boys

 **j.lau** : perks of being gay

 **hERC** : being gay is fun

 **a.ham** : i like john

 **j.lau** : I like you too

 **a.ham** : im johnsexual

 **hERC** : what is this conversation

 **laf** : Idk

 **a.ham** : bye

 **laf** : bye

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**j.lau** : alex is so cute

 **laf** : what is he doing?

 **j.lau** : hes skipping around the room singing sincerely me

 **laf** : kiNKY

 **j.lau** : I love him

~~~~~~~~~~

 **j.lau** : do you ever wonder why cats have wings but don't fly

 **a.ham** : did you seriously just stop kissing me to ask that

 **j.lau** : yes

 **laf** : mon ami,,,, cats don't have wings

 **j.lau** : oh 

**a.ham** : john are you okay

 **j.lau** : no  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **laf** : mon petit lion

 **a.ham** : you called?

 **laf** : why do you add "sir" every time you say Aaron Burr

 **a.ham** : bc I'm polite af

 **hERC** : pfFffTtT

 **hERC** : you?? polite?? that's a joke

 **a.ham** : you wound me

 **laf** : seriously though like why??

 **a.ham** : bc it rhymes

 **laf** : you're ridiculous

 **a.ham** : thank you :)

 **laf** : loser

 **a.ham** : rUDE

 **hERC** : where's ur boyfriend

 **a.ham** : oh he's asleep

 **hERC** : it's 2 pm

 **a.ham** : your point is??

 **hERC** : John's ridiculous too

 **a.ham** : ikr

 **a.ham** : I love him so much

 **laf** : ok

 **laf** : Idk what to say now

 **hERC** : im going to starbucks

 **laf** : mE TOO!!

 **a.ham** : im just gonna hang out here

~~~~~~~~~~

 **j.lau** : hi

 **a.ham** : you're awake!

 **j.lau** : where is everyone

 **a.ham** : we're at target

 **j.lau** : why

 **a.ham** : bc target is life

 **j.lau** : well hurry up and get home so we can cuddle

 **a.ham** : okay okay

~~~~~~~~~~~

 **a.ham** : hOME!!

 **j.lau** : hey

 **laf** : are y'all gonna sleep or not?? yknow bc john already slept for 7 hours

 **j.lau** : we're gonna cuddle and watch movies all night and alex is gonna fall asleep bc i said so

 **a.ham** : okay

 **hERC** : goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> honestly what is this  
> uh i was bored so i wrote this  
> im planning on writing more  
> enjoy that  
> im sorry this is kinda short  
> but as i go on things will probably get longer


End file.
